The invention relates to an endoscopy arrangement with an endoscope, which has an image sensor, and with a cable, which is configured to transmit a signal from the image sensor to a camera controller.
Further, the invention relates to the use of such an endoscopy arrangement and an associated method for transmitting signals.
Such arrangements are known, in particular for transmitting high-resolution digital video signals, produced by endoscopic camera heads, in medical applications. Here, the camera controller is typically connected to the 100-240 V mains.
The invention considers facilitating or improving a high transmission quality of image and/or video signals. At the same time, medical safety standards should be maintained.